


Съешь меня

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Там, во тьме, бродит волк





	Съешь меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300669) by breadsticks. 



Там, во тьме, бродит волк.

 

* * *

В последнее время Цуна почти не спит.

Мать винит в этом стресс – дети от него сейчас страдают просто поголовно.

Отец винит неразделенную любовь.

Цуна не спит ни в два, ни в три ночи. В мертвой тишине утра тело его сопротивляется сну и отдыху. Если начать расспрашивать, Цуна наверняка отмахнется: ерунда, просто он снова бесполезен. В каком-то смысле это правда – очень малая часть правды. Что-то шепчет Цуне: не смей, не спи. Он не должен спать. Но изможденное тело вырубается около четырех и просыпается в шесть – пора собираться в школу. Цуна вот уже несколько недель приходит на занятия вовремя.

Учителя начинают что-то подозревать.

Б-сан, учитель математики, считает, что дело в социальной изоляции: не зря Цуну дразнят никчемным.

С-сан, преподавательница английского, думает, что над ним издеваются. Прочие студенты часто гоняют Цуну с поручениями, может, после школы все становится много хуже.

Разумеется, Цуна никогда не скажет правды, никогда не признается. Почему не может спать. Ведь это курам на смех. Настоящее безумие.

По ночам, в пустой спальне, Цуна слышит звуки чужого дыхания.

 

* * *

Цуна знает, что оно рядом. Возле уха. Тяжелое и рваное. Как будто кому-то рассекли грудь, и ему теперь больно дышать. Как будто кто-то медленно задыхается. Как будто кто-то отчаянно пытается не дышать, потому что от чего-то прячется.

Придушенные, надсадные вздохи.

И всегда, всегда в разное время.

Это сводит Цуну с ума. Играет на его натянутых нервах. Будоражит воображение.

Что, если это мстительный призрак-убийца уселся ему на плечи и никогда не разожмет своих смертельных объятий? Что, если это злой карлик, который устал ковырять ссадины на коленях маленьких детей? Что, если это невидимый голодный каннибал, который собирается откусить ему голову?

Этой ночью Цуна снова лежит в кровати и разглядывает стену. Тени вокруг ступают неслышно, словно воры. Окно надежно заперто на защелку. Цуна слышит, как звук дыхания становится все отчетливей, слышит, как кто-то шепчет ему на ухо:

– Он здесь.

Цуна широко распахивает глаза и прячет голову под одеяло.

Хватит. Хватит.

 

* **

Позже, днем, Цуна забредает в оккультную лавку. Он просматривает книги: часть из них дешевле и бесполезнее салфеток, часть – тяжелая и окантована в тусклый металл; часть – обернута в суперобложки. Сонный продавец за прилавком желает ему доброго утра.

На маленьких приставных столиках, опирающихся на когтистые лапы, непонятные приспособления дребезжат, предсказывая погоду.

Когда Цуна проходит мимо, они начинают гудеть – и гудят все сильнее, пока стрелки на них не достигают красной отметки. Тогда гудение сменяется оглушительным пиканьем.

Цуна сбегает от столиков – продавец стряхивает с себя сонливость и принимается разглядывать его с возрастающим интересом.

– Эй.

Сердце Цуны выстукивает дикое стакатто. Он поворачивается на голос – из щели меж двух громоздких книг с детскими стишками на него смотрит глаз. Пронзительно-голубой глаз, который насмешливо закатывается.

– Да?

Обладатель глаза фыркает.

– Возьми вот это. И прочти, – он проталкивает в щель тонкий блокнот на спирали и на секунду исчезает за цветной обложкой. Цуна хватает блокнот. Но глаза уже нет.

 

* * *

На страницах, разлинованных синим и красным, нацарапана история, которая начинается так:

_«Жил-был дровосек, который стерег самых опасных волков в мире._

_Никто не знал, зачем он это делает, зачем несет свой вечный дозор. Односельчане перешептывались и смеялись за его спиной, гадая, для чего ему присматривать за волками. Они бормотали – ведьмовство, дьявольщина – и прочая, прочая. Но храбрый дровосек знал, что не должен спускать с волков глаз. Волки выли, грызли и царапали высокую ограду, за которой были заключены, а дровосек следил, чтобы они оставались внутри. День и ночь, день и ночь, дровосек ходил вокруг клетки с волками, а те неустанно бродили рядом._

_И вот однажды маленький ребенок пришел к дровосеку и спросил:_

_– А что волки делают?_

_И дровосек ответил:_

_– Они охотятся, убивают и загоняют такую мелочь, как ты._

_Но ребенок продолжал расспрашивать:_

_– А что, если волки оттуда выберутся?_

_– Невозможно, – сказал дровосек. – Волки никогда оттуда не выберутся. И мне – никогда не знать покоя, не знать отдыха._

_И ребенок снова спросил:_

_– Почему?_

_Дровосек открыл рот – но не проронил ни слова. У него не было ответа. Как можно объяснить долг и власть – и груз, который они несут с собой? Никто ничего ему не поручал, никто ничего от него не требовал, никто не был сильнее него… кроме его собственных убеждений. Он Должен Держать Волков Взаперти._

_Но ребенок оказался сорвиголовой, его снедало любопытство, и вот однажды ночью, когда дровосек уснул, он открыл клетку._

_И волки выбрались наружу»._

 

* * *

 

Больше в блокноте ничего нет – история обрывается. Волки, думает Цуна. После этого он несколько раз возвращается в лавку, но голубого глаза нигде нет. Цуна даже спрашивает о нем продавца. В ответ тот смотрит странным взглядом и говорит:

– Тогда не было других покупателей. Кроме нас с тобой вообще никого не было.

Вот это жуть, говорит голос – теперь он звучит куда громче.

Снова и снова он бормочет Цуне: «Он здесь. Он здесь. Убегай. Убегай».

Цуна лежит под одеялом и не смыкает покрасневших, усталых глаз. Он начинает думать, что сходит с ума. Ему нужна помощь. Ему нужно убраться отсюда. Он задается вопросом, почему просто не перебрался в другую комнату или на диванчик в гостиной. Но что-то внутри просто отказывается это делать.

Нет.

Он будет (не) спать здесь, в своей комнате.

Затем, на следующую ночь, когда Цуна садится в кровати, он видит, как из-под нее торчит нога. Бледная и тонкая, с россыпью темных кровоподтеков и глубоких красных ран, край кровати больно врезается в кожу. Даже в детстве Цуна никогда не мог залезть под кровать – слишком уж низкой та была.

Цуне кажется, что его сейчас вырвет от страха.

Дыхание учащается, становится более напряженным – Цуна разбирает страх-опаску-безумие. Цуна слышит, как оно глотает что-то огромное – влажный звук плоти. Затем, то затихая до еле слышного шепота, то возвышаясь до крика, словно качели, оно говорит: «я здЕСЬ. оН здЕСЬ. идИ сюДА. НЕ броСАЙ меНЯ».

А затем его маленький братик Фуута открывает дверь и говорит:

– Цуна…

Цуна выскакивает из постели и мчится к двери, хватает брата в охапку и выбегает из комнаты. Фуута смотрит на него большими круглыми глазами и спрашивает дрожащим голосом:

– Ч-что это было?

Той ночью они лежат в кровати Фууты и оба не спят.

 

* * *

На следующее утро Цуна берет клюшку для гольфа и вместе с Фуутой (у которого в руках сковородка) возвращается в комнату. Там пусто – ни ноги, ни дыхания, ни голоса. Но блокнот открыт, а на страницах с нацарапанной историей алеют кровавые отпечатки детских пальцев.

Цуна хватает блокнот и брата – и снова выбегает из комнаты.

 

* * *

Фуута решает, что все это нужно тщательно расследовать, а потому отправляется в библиотеку – яркий силуэт в красном-красном шарфе и красной-красной толстовке. Цуна решает сходить… к специалисту.

После школы он убегает от одноклассников и достает из кармана мятый клочок бумаги с надписью: УСНИ В АВТОБУСЕ 469. На обороте указано только имя и занятие: Бьякуран Мильфиоре-сан. По вопросам сверхъестественного. Цуна нашел клочок в углу оккультной лавки, когда заглянул туда во второй раз.

Автобус оказывается маленьким и раздолбанным, проржавевшим и пустым. Хмурый водитель кивает на плакат с расценками, и Цуна платит за проезд, садится на покрытое граффити сидение и думает, что случится, если он так и не уснет. Он решает не рисковать, к тому же, сон сейчас совсем не лишний.

Цуна начинает дремать, как только автобус трогается с места.

 

* * *

– …И был я маленьким барашком,

А милая Мэри – нет.

Она меня обольстила,

Она меня усыпила,

Она меня зарыла,

Она меня погубила…»

Цуна просыпается от хриплого пения. Автобус стоит посреди поля, поросшего пушистыми белыми одуванчиками. Какой-то парень с белыми волосами, в джинсах и футболке, сидит рядом с Цуной, болтает ногами и напевает песенки матушки Гусыни. Он улыбается, и в узких шелочках его глаз темнеет фиолетовая радужка.

Водитель исчез.

Парень перестает петь и говорит:

– Цуна, да? Я Бьякуран Мильфиоре-сан, к твоим услугам.

Цуна вручает ему блокнот и рассказывает своих бедах. Бьякуран слушает, и все это время улыбка не сходит с его лица. Глаза его все так же сужены. Флуоресцентные фары автобуса то и дело вспыхивают, небо за окном темное и встревоженное. Когда Цуна заканчивает рассказ, Бьякуран пролистывает блокнот и изучает его с поистине чеширской улыбкой.

– Но ты ведь уже знаешь, что следует сделать. И всегда знал – я уверен. Ночью, в спальне, не теряй бдительности. Не слушай голос. Не смотри на ногу. Когда оно появится, убей его. Возьми топор или нож, не важно.

Затем Бьякуран-сан встает, гладит его по голове и добавляет:

– Когда со всем покончишь, возвращайся. Захвати с собой тело.

Цуна засыпает.

Разозленный водитель трясет Цуну за плечо и велит убираться, потому что это последняя остановка. Странное дело, они стоят как раз напротив дома Цуны, хотя он абсолютно убежден, что никогда не видел этого автобуса в округе. Все же Цуна покорно выходит. Небо уже давно потемнело.

Встревоженная мама встречает его на пороге: где же Фуута?

Младший брат Цуны пропал.

В голове у Цуны всплывает: Фууту съел вОЛК.

 

* * *

С вечера Цуна сидит на кровати с ножом в руках и ждет.

Он снова перечитывает историю из блокнота. Волки, думает Цуна. И ребенок, и Дровосек. Три ключевых игрока. Кровавые отпечатки детских пальчиков и крохотная нога, торчащая из-под кровати. Голос, который предупреждает его – и в то же время зовет. Что все это значит? И Цуна, который не может спать, не спит. Даже когда считает овец – одна, две, три…

Овцы и волки, думает Цуна. Бьякуран-сан пел песенку об овцах.

Разве нет поговорки о волках и овцах, и обмане?

«Я здесь».

Цуна задыхается, его тошнит от страха. Он сжимает нож – единственный его якорь в окружающей темноте. Истерзанная нога пока что не появилась. Слава Богу.

Маленькие серые пальчики закрывают Цуне глаза.

_«Ребенок не дышал, затаился. Он валялся на земле, словно тряпичная кукла; круглая и тяжелая луна висела в небе. Комья земли больно впивались ему в спину, трава, влажная и блестящая от крови, щекотала щеку. Ребенок не дышал и пытался стать меньше. Притворялся, что уже мертв. Время от времени, снедаемый ужасом и беспомощностью, он беззвучно дышал._

_Дышать было больно._

_Сверху на него навалился труп дровосека – тот даже в смерти пытался его защитить. В каком-то смысле это сработало: волки выместили на нем свою злость и насытили голод, позабыв о ребенке. Тело дровосека было тяжелым и еще не успело остыть. Это оказалось кстати – ночь была холодной._

_Ребенок пытался сдержать слезы, его голубые глаза покраснели и опухли._

_Ему было больно – от укусов, от ран._

_Волки уходили, один за другим. Сытые и довольные. Думая, что ребенок и дровосек мертвы. Когти, острые как ножи, цокали по земле. Волки растворялись в ночи. По щекам ребенка потекли горячие слезы. Это была его вина. Это он был чудовищем. Именно он был виноват в смерти дровосека._

_Затем ребенок захлебнулся кровью, по его подбородку потекла тонкая красная струйка, а в сердце расцвело неизведанное доселе темное чувство._

_Последний волк остановился на краю леса, обернулся, и его узкие глаза вспыхнули._

_ВоЛК проглотил ребенка целиком»._

Пальцы разжимаются, и Цуна поворачивается и заносит нож.

_И дровосек встал, сильный, гордый и непобедимый._

Часом позже Цуна с трудом втаскивает черный мусорный мешок в автобус 469. Водитель старается на него не смотреть.

Цуна умудряется заснуть.

 

* * *

– Маленькая рыбка, маленький тунец,

впусти же, впусти же меня в свой дворец.

Они опять стоят посреди поля одуванчиков. Бьякуран-сан счастливо улыбается Цуне снаружи и стучит по стеклу. Цуна тащит мусорный мешок к двери, оставляя за собой красный след.

Блеск в глазах Бьякурана становится довольным.

Цуна открывает дверь (притворись, притворись, притворись) и думает: кричи «Волк!»

Бьякуран-сан одобрительно кивает.

– Я вижу, ты сразил это мерзкое чудовище. Ладно, давай его сюда.

Цуна сует ему мешок – руки у Бьякурана должны быть заняты. Глаза Бьякурана потрясенно распахиваются: он понимает все, но слишком поздно. Цуна рассекает ему горло ножом, который прятал в рукаве и приклеил скотчем к запястью.

Потрошить Бякурана все равно, что резать бумагу. В брюхе чудовища Цуна находит маленькую ручку, запачканную красным, и вытаскивает оттуда своего спящего братика Фууту.

Рядом, на земле, валяется раскрытый мусорный мешок, внутри которого лежит одеяло Цуны, влажное от красной краски.

 

* * *

Большой злой волк умер.

 

* * *

В последнее время Цуна замечательно спит.

Мама думает, что он наконец научился справляться со стрессом.

Папа думает, что ему ответили взаимностью.

Пусть их, решает Цуна. Рассказать правду все равно невозможно. Теперь он спит спокойно, крепко. Конечно, если начать расспрашивать, он рассмеется и скажет, что все наконец хорошо. И это правда, вся правда и ничего, кроме правды. И было очень кстати, когда…

_Разноцветные, красный и голубой, глаза награждают его веселым взглядом._

_– Это твой блокнот? Ты забыл его в автобусе._

Ну… Возможно, вскоре его отец таки окажется прав.

 

* * *

Мукуро осторожно сжимает худую руку Цуны – тот снова уснул в автобусе.

_Пришло время для начала новой истории._

Никогда, обещает себе Мукуро, никогда дровосек не узнает, каково это, когда тебя терзают когти, острые, как ножи. Он щурит глаза и настороженно разглядывает прочих пассажиров. Они отводят глаза. Конечно, среди них полно других волков. Но теперь Мукуро рядом.

Все прошло без сучка, без задоринки. Один вОлк умер, а блокнот вернулся к своему настоящему владельцу, Цуне.

Иногда Мукуро кажется, что он сходит с ума.

Потому что волк проглотил ребенка. Но ребенок тоже проглотил волка. Целиком и полностью пожрал его изнутри. Когда-то жили-были волк и ребенок. Но теперь есть только Мукуро. Голубой глаз и красный глаз. Запятнанный красным – то ли кровью дровосека, то ли плотью волка, трудно сказать. Но теперь у него есть свой Дровосек. Мукуро с нежностью смотрит на пушистые темные волосы Цуны, голова которого покоится у него на плече. Это все, что ему нужно.

Он улыбается своим мыслям, обнажая поразительно белые и острые зубы.

_«Маленькая рыбка, маленький тунец,_

_Что сулит тебе справедливый суд?_

_Ты никогда об этом не узнаешь,_

_Я укрою тебя в своем брюхе»._

Ведь волки всегда остаются волками, и сожрать можно по-разному.

И жили они долго и счастливо.


End file.
